


Долг

by Gierre



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Наследник проводит долгие недели в трауре — советники обеспокоены. Сможет ли Андуин Ринн стать королем, достойным своего отца?





	Долг

В Соборе Святого Света тихо — Андуин прислушивается к шепоту за спиной, но едва может разобрать слова. Они обсуждают последние вести с Расколотых островов, оплакивают погибших. Он слышит, как стражники тяжело вздыхают, и понимает — им тяжело смотреть на него. Молодой король, который предпочитает книги мечу, переговоры — бою. Кто он для них? Обуза — не надежда.  
Пальцы Андуина перебирают потертый компас. Рисунок внутри почти стерся, столько дней в воде, — чудо, что можно разглядеть контуры. На рисунке у Андиуна есть отец, и когда он смотрит на кусочек зачарованной ткани, ему кажется, что можно вернуть время вспять. Остановить отца в порту и сказать ему то, что уже никогда не будет сказано.  
Колени деревенеют от долгих часов у алтаря, но Андуин не уходит. Только здесь его оставляют в покое советники: мудрейший Пророк и Генн, от слов которого тошно дышать. Андуин хорошо помнит, как относился к отцу правитель Гилнеаса. Помнит крики и споры, ложь воргенов и чудовищный ритуал, который пришлось пройти отцу. Древняя магия показала ему что-то, и он никогда не рассказывал Андуину, что видел в воде оборотней.  
Кроме Велена и Генна к собору подходят бесконечные сочувствующие. За спиной их всегда толпы, и Андиун старается лишний раз не открывать глаз, чтобы не заметить случайно чью-то одежду. Он бы заперся в королевских покоях, но там все переполнено вещами отца, и это — еще хуже. Стоять на коленях собора проще, здесь нет ни парадного доспеха, ни памятных артефактов, принесенных из дальних земель. Здесь есть Свет, к которому Андуин обращался всю свою жизнь, с раннего детства, и теперь Свет нужен как никогда прежде. Он течет под пальцами жреца, напоминая о себе, и Андуин позволяет себе убежать поглубже в воспоминания.  
К дням, когда он еще не стоял на коленях, сжимая компас.  
* * *  
Первое воспоминание — Ониксия. Андуин помнит каждую чешуйку на теле дракона. С закрытыми глазами он может сосчитать их и по привычке начинает: один, два, три… Когда-то это было все, что оставалось делать. Ждать, пока отец спасет его. С тоской он вспоминает эти мысли. Твердую уверенность, что Вариан Ринн, как бы он ни называл себя, кто бы ни окружал его, доберется до логова и придет на помощь. Сейчас, столкнись Андуин с Ониксией, никто не ринется спасать его. Велен скажет, что так было угодно Свету, а Генн вздохнет с облегчением, избавившись от помехи. Он должен был занять престол.  
В воспоминании о логове дракона его нет, и Андуин пытается сосредоточиться. В те дни он узнал об отце больше, чем за долгие годы беззаботного детства, когда мать воспитывала его в соответствии с традициями Штормграда.  
Призрачный Волк — так назвали отца в Орде. Он побывал в плену и вернулся на родину, а потом вернул себе трон и спас Андуина. Если и было что-то невозможное для Ло’Гоша, Андуин не знал об этом. В детстве ему казалось, отец способен на чудо. Из разрозненных отрядов он создавал войско, способное действовать слаженно и быстро. На руинах города выстраивал новый.  
Андуин смотрел на него с восхищением и больше всего на свете боялся разочаровать. И когда понял, что видит в глазах отца страх, отступил.  
* * *  
Страх — второе воспоминание. Оно кажется Андуину выдуманным, но через много лет ему пришлось поверить в его реальность. Страх был в глазах отца, когда Андуин не позволил убить наследницу трона Стальгорна. Андиун надеялся показать отцу, что готов стоять на своем.  
«Я такой же, как ты», — он помнил эти мысли. Мойру отделяло от смерти только одно — его собственное тело, стоящее между ней и отцовским мечом. Стоило сделать шаг в сторону, и Ло’Гош убил бы ее, потому что она угрожала ему жизнью сына.  
Андуин запомнил страх лучше, чем все остальное в тот знаменательный день. Отец отступил и сохранил жизнь Мойре, но Андуин не чувствовал себя победителем. Он проиграл в тот день в первый раз, и после поражений было все больше.  
* * *  
Третье воспоминание — боль. Андуин сжимает компас, позволяя металлическим скобам погрузиться под кожу. Хватка отца была такой сильной, что Андуин не сдержал крика, и отец отступил второй раз. Андуин остался в Дарнасе. Провожая взглядом отца, он думал о том, как исправить ошибку.  
Все дело было в нем. В его хрупкости, в том, что он никогда не участвовал в военных походах, никогда не бывал в настоящей битве.  
Его слабость была причиной того, что отец боялся. Навредить, сделать больно. И уходил так далеко, как только мог. Как будто его присутствие само по себе могло причинить вред Андуину.  
Он обратился к Малфуриону и Велену, чтобы понять, где может найти силу, и ответ, который показали ему видения Света, оказался невероятным.  
* * *  
Компас падает на камень алтаря, когда Андуин погружается в воспоминание об их битве. Об этом дне впоследствии часто говорили, и охрана Андуина стала не в пример обширнее. Начала мешать ему, и он стал искать способ избавиться от конвоя.  
До того дня все было проще. Все, включая их странные отношения с отцом. Андуин хорошо помнит момент, конкретную секунду, когда все изменилось. Кладбище, фигуру отца рядом и силуэты убийц вдалеке.  
План нападавших был хорош — в этом тяжело не признаться даже спустя годы. Убить короля и наследника одним ударом. Небольшой отряд подготовленных бойцов, способный развалить союз людей, дварфов, гномов, воргенов, дренеев, ночных эльфов. Операция была хорошо спланирована, Андуин видел, как отец часами корпел над картой города, воспроизводя эти события.  
Но главное случилось тогда, и изменить этого не мог ни один из них.  
Впервые со дня, когда они расстались в покоях Малфуриона, Андуин увидел Ло’Гоша — Призрачного Волка, о котором так много говорили в городе. Человека, который никогда не приближался к Андуину, оставляя вместо себя жалкую подделку, надевая маску мудрого правителя.  
Андуин знал — это из-за него. Потому что рядом с ним отец не мог вести себя так, как хотел. Как должен был вести себя. Но тогда у них не осталось выбора. Отец бросился вперед на врагов, и Андуин почувствовал под пальцами силу Света, которая с детства была вокруг него и помогала избегать мелких травм. Он был жрецом и учился использовать заклинания уже много лет, так что первые минуты в настоящем сражении показались ему легкими. Пассы застыли в памяти намертво, губы шептали слова без его участия, сами по себе. Он следил за отцом и не мог поверить, что перед ним тот же человек, что терпеливо слушает его на военных советах и учил стратегии в окружении помощников. В тот день перед ним был Ло’Гош, и на секунду Андуин увидел фигуру древнего волка. Голдринн пришел поддержать своего чемпиона.  
Когда отец начал проигрывать, он не запомнил — это было выше его понимания, и даже спустя бесконечные бессонные ночи, проведенные в размышлениях, он не смог понять, как это произошло. Первые пропущенные удары — тело Андуина болело, как если бы удары пропустил он сам.  
Страшная рана — ее Андуин прочувствовал кожей, отправляя чары, чтобы отец не упал замертво. Но жизнь утекала, и Андуин чувствовал это лучше Ло’Гоша, занятого боем. Поэтому, когда он услышал: «Любовь живет вечно», — в его голове раздался еще один голос, и он прошептал: «Это конец».  
Шепот был омерзительно тонким, похожим на скальпель, который проникал прямо в голову — Андуин понял, кому он принадлежит. У Света есть одна особенность — в любом месте, где бы ты ни был, как бы ты ни старался, Свет отбрасывает Тень.  
Андуин смотрел, как замирает грудь отца, выпустив последнюю порцию воздуха, как стекленеют его глаза, и не мог допустить, чтобы это стало концом. Шепот сводил с ума. Андуин посмотрел на ладонь отца, бессильно разжавшуюся, и ему пришло в голову то, что не должно было — несуществующее воспоминание. То, чего не могло быть никогда. Но оно было таким ярким, что Андуин перестал дышать, на секунду усомнившись.  
Это было очень простым воспоминанием — тяжелые мозолистые пальцы на его щеке и тихий голос совсем рядом:  
— Я люблю тебя, мальчик.  
Отец никогда не говорил подобного и никогда не был так близко, но Андуин понял, что мог бы почувствовать, если бы странное видение сбылось. У Света всегда есть Тень, и чем отчаянней жрецы прошлого цеплялись за него, тем длиннее и глубже становилась она. Даже если ничего не получится, даже если это конец, он должен попробовать.  
Тишина в ту секунду была такой же оглушительной, как теперь, в Соборе. Никто не посмел подойти к нему, потому что, окруженный столпами Света, он должен был казаться им воплощением святости. Андуин вспоминает об этом с тоской, потому что никто из тех, кто помогал потом нести ожившего отца, не знал, о чем он думал, произнося слова заклинания.  
Свету безразлично, что у тебя на душе. Не важно, какими будут твои мысли, пока ты произносишь нужные слова и обращаешься к источнику, он будет отвечать. Такой же покорный, как Тьма, стоящая за его спиной.  
Это был странный день. Все поверили в силу Андуина, а он разочаровался в ней. Если Свет может простить такое, чем он отличается от Тьмы?  
* * *  
Колени подгибаются — Андуин не чувствует их от долгих часов фальшивой молитвы. Люди за его спиной уверены, что он молится Свету, но на самом деле он бродит по краю памяти, оттягивая неизбежное. Момент, когда придется вспомнить ту ночь.  
Дверь открывается — в спальню, сжимая красивый кубок, заходит Ло’Гош. Андуин не может назвать его отцом, потому что слово «отец» для него прочно связано с долгом, нарочитой сдержанностью и громкими фразами. Иногда Андуин представляет себе, что двойник отца, созданный Ониксией, вырывается на свободу в минуты, когда Ло’Гош не знает, как вести себя.  
Комната небольшая, книги занимают большую её часть. Они повсюду: на полках, на столе, под кроватью, у окна. Андуин посвящает чтению много часов, в книгах он может забыть обо всем и оказаться в мире далекого прошлого.  
— Ещё не спишь? — спрашивает Ло’Гош, до Андуина доносится запах дорогого вина. Наверное, его было много.  
Ло’Гош замирает на полпути между дверью и кроватью, точно посередине. Взгляд его на секунду становится ясным, и в нем появляется страх.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Андуин, надеясь, что страх уйдет.  
«Это конец», — услужливо подсказывает тень от кровати.  
— Нет, — отвечает Ло’Гош, но в его голосе сомнение. — Всё в порядке.  
— Тогда, — Андуин выдерживает паузу, — зачем ты здесь?  
Кубок выпадает из руки Ло’Гоша на пол.  
«Это конец», — напоминает тень. Её шепот окрашивает щеки Андуина красным, потому что он начинает понимать, о чем идет речь. Вино, спальня — это не может быть просто так.  
Он понимает, откуда берется страх в глазах Ло’Гоша, когда они остаются наедине, и говорит то, что приходит в голову:  
— Я не боюсь, — слова отражаются эхом от стен в звенящей тишине.  
— Не боишься? — Ло’Гош удивлен.  
Андуин вспоминает, что шепот тени из углов — только его удел. Жрец балансирует между светом и тенью, для воина — такого, как отец — баланс требуется в другом. Кровавая ярость — так называют это орки Орды. Они боятся её, хранят для случаев, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти. Андуин видит красные блики в глазах отца — очертания взгляда Ло’Гоша. Волосы его похожи на волчью шерсть, сведенные брови, окаменевшая челюсть — звериный оскал. Перед ним волк.  
Осторожно Андуин протягивает вперед ладонь и касается парадного доспеха. В голове остается только одна мысль, и она не связана с тенью, отцом, спальней. Она очень глупая, и Андуин улыбается: «Парадный доспех очень сложно снимать».  
Волк замирает, кажется, перестает дышать. Потом протягивает тяжелые мозолистые пальцы и кладет на щеку Андуина. Волк молчит, но Андуин помнит, что именно он должен сказать.  
Они стоят так до тех пор, пока у Андуина не каменеют ноги — он пытается сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие, но, напротив, теряет его. Ло’Гош подхватывает его и прижимает к себе. Андуину кажется, что сквозь металл доспеха просачивается тепло, и он кладет голову на жесткие пластины. Металл врезается в кожу, причиняя боль, — доказательство реальности происходящего.  
Когда немеют плечи, сжатые рукой Ло’Гоша, Андуин делает шаг назад и чувствует, как рассыпается хватка. В этой комнате, где нет орков и демонов, Ло’Гош беспомощен, и это причина, по которой большую часть своей жизни Андуин провел вдали от отца. Нужно что-то сказать, сделать, пока волк опять не ощерится.  
Андуин закрывает глаза и касается Тени. Той, что все это время была рядом с ним и ждала, терпеливо ждала, когда придет ее час. Он открывает рот, позволяя ей говорить:  
— Не уходи, — это звучит как просьба. Она приходит из глубин памяти, из глубокого детства, интонацией матери. Женщины, которая приручила волка давным-давно.  
— Я не могу, — отвечает Ло’Гош, красные блики в его глазах становятся ярче. Они — ответ, шепчет Тень. Слова — пустое, их говорят для того, чтобы они были произнесены вслух.  
— Я могу, — говорить Тень губами Андуина, и он расстегивает пуговицу мундира. Это просто — одна пуговица. Никаких разговоров о чувствах.  
Ло’Гош бросается вперед, мельком глянув на пуговицу, покатившуюся по полу. Он сжимает Андуина и бросает на кровать. Узкая и по-военному строгая, она не рассчитана на них двоих, но Ло’Гош не думает о таких вещах — Андуину кажется, он вовсе перестал думать.  
Доспехи летят в сторону, и на грохот должна сбежаться стража. Андуин следит за полетом поножей и думает, что сейчас кто-то ворвется в комнату. Никого нет, и за этим бездействием видно четкий план. Вынашиваемый долго, приправленный дорогим вином. Стражи нет — никого нет, только они вдвоем, как в тот день, когда их жизни угрожала опасность.  
Теперь на кону гораздо больше — честь. Та, что позволяет отцу руководить хрупким Альянсом, вести людей в бой и спасать раздираемый войнами мир. Андуин улыбается второй раз — сохранить честь намного проще, чем жизнь. Достаточно промолчать.  
Он молчит, когда грубые пальцы раздевают его. Молчит, когда кожи касается смазанная маслом ладонь. Молчит в ответ на поцелуи — за него говорит тело. Оно выгибается, дрожит, подается навстречу.  
* * *  
Когда Ло’Гош подбирает доспех и выходит из спальни, Андуин все еще пытается отдышаться. Он знает, что они не будут говорить об этом — никогда. Одно случайно услышанное слово, и Азерот падет под натиском Легиона.  
— Будь осторожен, — говорит Андуин, заставляя себя смотреть твердо.  
Ло’Гош оборачивается к нему — все еще голый. Его тело блестит от пота, а в глазах — отблески алого.  
«Пожалуйста, возвращайся», — не говорит он вслух.  
Ло’Гош улыбается — впервые за эту ночь. Дверь закрывается, и Андуин остается один.  
Он открывает глаза — перед ним алтарь Собора Святого Света. За его спиной — подданные, которые ждут, что он поведет их в бой. Дрожащей рукой Андуин поднимает компас и встает на ноги. По крайней мере он может увидеть, где именно погиб отец.  
* * *  
На просторном плато видны обломки доспехов. Здесь пролилась кровь людей, орков, демонов — здесь погибло так много, что Свет едва дотягивается до поверхности. Андуин позволяет себе несколько минут разглядывать местность из-под капюшона, но потом снимает его и выходит к Велену и Генну.  
«Ты считал его кровожадным глупцом», — не говорит он Пророку.  
«Ты мечтал занять его место», — не кричит он Седогриву.  
Ноги ведут его к месту, которое указывает Свет. Пальцы касаются знакомой рукояти. Меч — древнее оружие, которое Альянс помнит в руках Волка. Свет становится ярче, заполняет все вокруг Андуина, и вместо изувеченной земли он видит прошлое — прекрасный город и отца, стоящего рядом.  
— Что же мне делать дальше? — спрашивает Андуин.  
— Выполнять свой долг, — отвечает отец, и Андуин понимает, что больше никогда не услышит голос Ло’Гоша.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
